rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creamy's Drag Race Season 3
Creamy's Drag Race Season 3 is the third season of fan drag race Creamy's Drag Race made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 12 contestants and 13 episodes. The winner of this season is Kylie McKween and the Miss Congeniality of the season is Aries Vann. The winner gets $150,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Bring back the Kweens" Episode 1: "Bring back the Kweens" Airdate: June 30th 2019 *Guest Judge: Tom Holland and Rihanna *Mini Challenge: Dancing in front of all queens from previous seasons *Mini Challenge Winner: Capricora *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Versace. *Maxi Challenge: Holiday Drag Realness *Maxi Challenge Winner: Kylie McKween *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Bitter Bhabie and Viola Butterfly *Lip-Sync Song: "Irresistible" by Plastique Tiara *Eliminated: Viola Butterfly Episode 2: "Oh Hell No She Didn't" Episode 2: "Oh Hell No She Didn't" Airdate: July 7th 2019 *Guest Judge: Joslyn Fox *Mini Challenge: Slapfest *Mini Challenge Winner: Bitter Bhabie *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Wigs and Grace. *Maxi Challenge: Make your own verse in Cream's new song "Oh Hell No She Didn't" *Maxi Challenge Winner: Okoye Lights *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Alex Jones and Plastic Thing *Lip-Sync Song: "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry *Eliminated: Plastic Thing Episode 3: "The Golden Gals" Episode 3: "The Golden Gals" Airdate: July 14th 2019 *Guest Judge: Betty White and The Cheesecake *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental *Mini Challenge Winner: Kylie McKween and Alex Jones *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Ulta. *Maxi Challenge: Act in a parody of the TV show "The Golden Girls but instead it's The Golden Gals *Maxi Challenge Winner: Detox Restylane *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Alex Jones and Capricora *Lip-Sync Song: "Hello Kitty" by Avril Lavigne *Eliminated: Capricora Episode 4: "Snatch Game" Episode 4: Snatch Game" Airdate: July 21st 2019 *Guest Judge: Villainous and Mrs. Cara Terrance *Mini Challenge: Photobomb *Mini Challenge Winner: Alex Jones *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Sephora. *Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *Maxi Challenge Winner: Bitter Bhabie *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Three: Concealerz, Detox Restylane, Maria Deana *Lip-Sync Song: "Go Fish" by Manila Luzon *Eliminated: Concealerz Episode 5: "The Gizelle Davenport Roast" Episode 5: "The Gizelle Davenport Roast" Airdate: July 28th 2019 *Guest Judge: Todrick Hall *Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppet *Mini Challenge Winner: Okoye Lights *Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 Gift Card to Victoria's Secret. *Maxi Challenge: A Roast of Gizelle Davenport *Maxi Challenge Winner: Kylie McKween and Aries Vann *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Maria Deana and Tammie Balenciaga *Lip-Sync Song: "Private Dancer" by Tina Turner *Eliminated: Maria Deana Episode 6: "The Fairy Ball" Episode 6: "The Fairy Ball" Airdate: August 4th 2019 *Guest Judge: Trinity K. Bonet *Mini Challenge: Musical Chairs *Mini Challenge Winner: Detox Restylane *Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 Gift Card to Lush. *Maxi Challenge: Make 3 outfits for the Fairy Ball *Maxi Challenge Winner: Okoye Lights *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Alex Jones and Detox Restylane *Lip-Sync Song: "Work" by Rihanna *Eliminated: Alex Jones Episode 7: "No Scrubs the Sequel" Episode 7: "No Scrubs the Sequel" Airdate: August 11th 2019 *Guest Judge: Ross Matthews *Mini Challenge: A Conjoined Twins Photoshoot *Mini Challenge Winner: Detox Restylane *Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 Gift Card to Carvel. *Maxi Challenge: Act in the Sequel of Medical Drama "No Scrubs The Sequel" *Maxi Challenge Winner: Bitter Bhabie *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Tammie Balenciaga and Aries Vann *Lip-Sync Song: "Walk in The Light" by Aretha Franklin *Eliminated: None Episode 8: "Bring Back My Girls" Episode 8: "Bring Back My Girls" Airdate: August 18th 2019 *Guest Judge: Carson Kressley *Mini Challenge: The Hungman Challenge *Mini Challenge Winner: Okoye Lights *Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the Pairs for the comeback Challenge. *Maxi Challenge: Give an eliminated queen a makeover for the comeback challenge *Maxi Challenge Winners: Okoye Lights/Capricora and Aries Vann/Maria Deana *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and Capricora and Maria Deana are allowed to comeback to the game Episode 9: "Queens of No Comedy" Episode 9: "Queens of No Comedy" Airdate: August 25th 2019 *Guest Judge: Michelle Visage *Mini Challenge: Jail Photoshoot *Mini Challenge Winner: Detox Restylane *Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 Gift Card to Sephora *Maxi Challenge: Perform a comedy act in front of critics *Maxi Challenge Winner: Kylie McKween *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Three: Tammie Balenciaga, Detox Restylane, Maria Deana *Lip-Sync Song: "Complicated" by Avril Lavinge *Eliminated: Tammie Balenciaga Episode 10: "The Honey Bees Ball" Episode 10: "The Honey Bees Ball" Airdate: September 1st 2019 *Guest Judge: RuPaul *Mini Challenge: Quick Drag *Mini Challenge Winner: Aries Vann *Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 Gift Card to Arda Wigs *Maxi Challenge: The Honey Bees Ball *Maxi Challenge Winner: Capricora and Bitter Bhabie *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Detox Restylane and Maria Deana *Lip-Sync Song: "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande *Eliminated: Maria Deana Episode 11: "Talk Show Queens" Episode 11: "Talk Show Queens" Airdate: September 8th 2019 *Guest Judge: Ricki Lake *Mini Challenge: Dress up as a doll and promote yourself *Mini Challenge Winner: Capricora *Mini Challenge Prize: $1,000 *Maxi Challenge: be paired in teams of two and have a funny talk show act *Maxi Challenge Winner: Kylie McKween and Capricora *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Detox Restylane and Aries Vann *Lip-Sync Song: "God is a Woman" by Ariana Grande *Eliminated: Detox Restylane and Aries Vann Episode 12: "Reunion" Episode 12: "Reunion" Airdate: September 15th 2019 Miss Congeniality: Aries Vann Episode 13: "Finale" Episode 13: "Finale" Airdate: September 22nd 2019 Okoye Lights vs Capricora = Okoye Lights wins Kylie McKween vs Bitter Bhabie = Kylie McKween wins Okoye Lights vs Kylie McKween = Kylie McKween wins Category:Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race